


Ice Cream and Movie Night

by zarrati



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Leslie/Ann Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Ben returns from Washington, Ann and Leslie have a much needed heart to heart. Set during “Halloween Surprise”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream and Movie Night

 

The past several days had been chaotic, to say the least. Ann watched as her best friend threw herself into her work, organizing the fundraiser for Jerry in an attempt to deflect from her own problems. To most, Leslie’s behavior was nothing more than her usual efforts to help a friend in need. However, Ann has become exceptionally gifted in reading Leslie these last five years of friendship. She didn’t have to be Dr. Richard Nygard to know that Leslie’s unrelenting desire to make all of Jerry’s dreams come true came out of a fear that all of her own dreams were crashing down around her.

This was why Ann called an emergency Ice Cream and Movie Night at Leslie’s home, hoping that she could get Leslie to open up about how all of these sudden changes were affecting her.

They sat close together on Leslie’s couch; a pint of Ben and Jerry’s being passed back and forth between them. Some romantic comedy recommended by Netflix played on the television screen, but neither of them were paying much attention to it.

After a few moments, Ann finally decided to break the silence. “So how are you doing, really?”

Several different emotions passed over Leslie’s face before settling on one of faux happiness. “Ann, I’m fine! Things are changing, but I can handle it. Everything is going to be fine. It’s all fine,” Leslie finished, her forced smile only slightly faltering.

“Leslie, I know that’s not true. This is me, remember? You can talk to me about this. I mean these are huge changes. You aren’t doing anyone any favors by lying to me, Ben, or yourself.”

Leslie let out a deep sigh, her eyes starting to fill with unshed tears. “I don’t know what to do Ann. I mean, just last week Ben and I were making plans for his return home and the start of our lives together. I leased a house for Christ’s sake! But now he’s going to move to Florida for God knows how long and get eaten by a swamp shark, or worse. Oh no, Ann, there are beaches in Florida! He’ll be surrounded by Hot Rebecca’s in _bikinis_!” Throughout her tirade, Leslie’s voice grew louder and louder until it reached an almost manic yell.

“Leslie, I have no idea what half of that means, but you need to calm down. First of all, you know that Ben would never be unfaithful to you, no matter how many women in bikinis parade themselves in front of him. Also, you don’t know for sure that he is going to take the job. Just let him know how you feel about everything. He said you guys would talk before he made any decisions, right?”

“I know, you’re right, but I can’t shake this feeling of dread. Of course I don’t want him to move to Florida, but I can’t ask him to walk away from his dream job. You should have heard how happy Ben was when he told me that the “gator eats penis” lawyer wanted him to run his campaign. He was so proud, Ann. I can’t take that away from him, not after all he has given up for me.”

“But Les, what about after Florida? What if another job comes up, and then another, and then another? This job could take him all over the country for months on end. It’s like his state auditor job only 100 times worse. And remember, he gave that job up so he could stay in Pawnee; so he could stay with you.”

Leslie was quiet for a moment, staring at the spoon she was playing with in her hands. “And look how great that turned out for him,” she replied acidly. “He takes the role of Assistant City Manager only to resign in disgrace so that I could keep my job.”

“Leslie, he resigned because he loves you. He couldn’t let you get fired from a job that means so much to you.”

“I know, I know,” Leslie retorted. She ran her hands roughly through her hair and let out a frustrated grunt. “God, I just wish we could be a normal couple, for once. We started off our relationship sneaking around, lying about everything in order to keep our jobs. Of course that backfired, and when we finally got back together, all of our time was devoted to my campaign. Just when I thought things were finally settling down, he goes to Washington for six months. It has never been just Leslie and Ben, and it’s not fair. It’s not fucking fair,” she finished almost in a desperate whisper, dropping her face into her hands.

Ann quickly embraced her friend and ran a soothing hand up and down her back. “I know it’s not, sweetie, I know,” Ann replied, her own voice wavering. “But you know what? You guys have gone through all of this shit and are still one of the strongest relationships that I have ever seen. The support that you have for one another is amazing. I have never seen anything like it. Not many couples can go through what you two have and stay intact. I mean, you love him, right?”

“More than anything.”

“And that’s all that matters. I know Ben will make the decision that is best for both of you. Just have faith in him, ok?”

Leslie sniffed and looked up at her friend. “Oh Ann, you always know what to say. You are the kindest, most wonderful, amazingly beautiful best friend in the entire universe.”

“Thanks. You’re pretty awesome yourself, Councilwoman. Don’t forget that,” Ann said with a soft smile.

Eventually Leslie composed herself, and the pair went back to eating their ice cream and pretending to know what was happening in the movie. After a while, Ann glanced over at her friend and finally asked the question that had been burning within her for the last several months.

“Do you think that you and Ben are going to get married someday?”

The question visibly shocked Leslie and she began to choke on her ice cream. “Where did that come from?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Ann shrugged. “It’s just that you guys have been together for a while and making a lot of plans. Usually marriage is the next step. I mean, it isn’t for everyone and couples have long, wonderful lives together without the need for a legal definition, but I was just wondering if that was something you would want.”

Leslie nodded her head slowly, clearly mulling over Ann’s words. Soon a small smile made its way on her face.

“You know, it’s funny. For years, when I thought about my life and my career, I always imagined building parks and being in public office, standing behind a podium giving speeches to all of my constituents. Sometimes I would imagine myself alone, other times with a husband, maybe a few kids. But they were always blurs, a faceless family beside me almost like decorations. My focus was my career and the rest was just filler.

“But now, it doesn’t look that way anymore. Don’t get me wrong, my career goals haven’t changed, but everything else has. I couldn’t tell you when it happened, but all of a sudden that faceless man beside me became Ben; those children now have my eyes and his unruly hair. That never happened to me before. Not with Mark, not with Dave, not with anyone. But now, whenever I think about my future, I can’t imagine it without Ben.”

Leslie let out a small but excited laugh. “So yeah, when the time is right, I can see myself married to Ben Wyatt.” Leslie flashed a 1,000 watt smile as she heard the words come out of her mouth.

Ann mirrored Leslie’s expression and clapped her hands giddily. “Yay! That’s so exciting.”

Leslie laughed at her friend’s reaction. “Don’t start celebrating yet. We haven’t really talked about it before. Besides, we still have this whole job situation to work out first.” Leslie paused a beat before giggling again. “But it is exciting, isn’t it?”

“Totally!”

“You know you will be my Maid of Honor, right?”

“I’d be offended if I wasn’t.”

 

~~~

 

Hours later, when all of the ice cream was eaten and the movie had long been over, Ann got herself ready to leave, happy that she was able to lift her friend’s spirits. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay over?” Leslie asked. “The spare room is mostly clutter free and I have some clean sheets around here somewhere.”

Ann smiled graciously at her best friend but shook her head. “No thanks. I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow, and you have a meeting with the realtor, don’t you?”

Leslie let out a sigh. “Yeah, I do. I’m not sure what Ben and I are deciding, so I think it’s best to hold off on the house, at least for now. But thank you for tonight. This was exactly what I needed.”

Ann stepped forward and pulled Leslie into a tight hug. “I am always here for you, you know that. Never be ashamed to come to me with what you are feeling. You have always been there for me, and I am happy to return the favor. Best friends support each other in everything, right?”

“Right. Ann, you are a wonderful, beautiful turtledove, and I love you.”

Ann shook her head at Leslie’s newest compliment. “I love you too. I hope everything goes well tomorrow. Let me know what you and Ben decide.”

“I will. Goodnight, Ann.”

“Goodnight, Leslie.”

 

~~~

 

As Ann shut the door behind her, she let out a deep sigh. She felt bad for lying to her friend, but she knew that it was for the best. Leslie needed this talk in order to work through her own emotions, and Ann was glad that Leslie was finally at a place of peace and understanding.

Ann quickly took out her phone and pulled up the text that Ben had sent her earlier that day. _Hey Ann. Please don’t tell Leslie, but I’m coming home tomorrow, for good. On that note, do you happen to know Leslie’s ring size?_

Ann smiled as she reread the message; Ben’s question a subtle request for permission to marry her best friend. Leslie had found the man of her dreams, and Ann couldn’t wait until tomorrow when she could share in her friend’s joy. This really was a Halloween full of surprises.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
